Nachts
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Hinter den schützenden Vorhängen des Bettes, wenn die anderen Jungs längst schlafen, stellt James gerne Fragen, die bei Tageslicht niemals seine Lippen verlassen würden...


_Disclaimer__: Auch jetzt gibt JKR die Jungs nicht her._

_A/N__: Da es mit „See you when you're 20" noch ein wenig dauern wird hier ein kleiner Shot, damit ihr nicht glaubt ich wäre jetzt weg von der Bildfläche nach Band 7. Nein, sicher nicht. Muss doch die FF-Welt weiter mit Sirius/James überschwemmen ;)_

_Also viel Spaß und bleibt mir gewogen!_

* * *

„Und…wie ist es so?"

„Wie ist was?"

„Zu küssen…einen Typen…ist es so viel anders als mit Mädchen?"

Sirius grinst in die Dunkelheit. Hinter den schützenden Vorhängen des Bettes, wenn die anderen Jungs längst schlafen, stellt James gerne Fragen, die bei Tageslicht niemals seine Lippen verlassen würden.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagt er, aber er weiß, dass James ihn ansieht, auch wenn sein eigener Blick auf den Stoff des Betthimmels gerichtet ist. „Ich schätze das muss jeder für sich herausfinden."

James schnaubt. „Herzlichen Dank für diese hilfreiche Information, Pads."

Sirius Grinsen wird noch etwas breiter, als er den Blick zurück auf James richtet. „Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt?"

James zuckt mit den Schultern. „Man ist eben neugierig."

„Ach.", sagt Sirius, dreht sich zur Seite und stützt den Kopf in eine Hand, um James besser ansehen zu können. „Ist man das?"

„Wenn man Moony glauben darf, wäre die Menschheit ohne Neugier heute noch in der Steinz-"

Weiter kommt James nicht, denn Sirius' Lippen, sie sich sanft auf seine legen, hindern ihm daran weiter zu sprechen. Sirius' Lippen, die ihn necken und zu einem Spiel auffordern, das zu verführerisch ist um es auszuschlagen.

Also lässt James es geschehen. Versenkt eine Hand in Sirius' dunkler Mähne, zieht ihn näher und lässt zu, dass Sirius den Kuss vertieft, lässt zu, dass Sirius seinen Mund erobert, stürmisch und leidenschaftlich und unvergleichlich.

Sirius' Lippen sind nicht so weich wie Maries oder so klebrig süß wie Sarahs. Es ist anders ihn zu küssen, anders seinen Körper so nah am eigenen zu spüren, der nicht Kathys sinnliche Rundungen besitzt oder Claires schmale Hüften.

Anders, aber bei weitem nicht schlecht.

Die Gerüchte stimmen. Sirius ist ein ziemlich guter Küsser und, was fast noch schlimmer ist, er kennt James zu gut. Er weiß, dass James längst lachend abgebrochen hätte, wäre der Gefühlsmix, den der Kuss auslöst, nicht zu gut. Er weiß, dass er nur federleicht James' Wirbelsäule mit den Fingerspitzen nachzeichnen muss, damit er sich noch mehr an ihn presst. Er weiß noch bevor er seinen Oberschenkel zwischen James' Beine drängt, dass James hart ist und nachdem James den Kuss abbricht und ihn verwirrt und ängstlich ansieht, dass er es selbst noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Merlin.", haucht James. Sein Atem geht rasch, sein Herz pocht wild gegen seine Rippen, sodass er sicher ist Sirius kann es auch hören.

„Ich glaube jetzt hast du eine ungefähre Vorstellung.", sagt Sirius und grinst.

„Eine grobe.", sagt James und erwidert das Grinsen. Angst und Verwirrung sind aus seinem Blick verschwunden so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren. „Ich glaube fast es ist besser dich nicht zu fragen wie es denn ist mit einem Typen zu schlafen." Sein Grinsen wird breiter und ein Glitzern tritt in seine haselnussbraunen Augen. „Sonst kommst du noch auf dumme Gedanken."

Er haucht einen Kuss auf Sirius' Lippen, aber als dieser die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt, um ihn näher zu ziehen, fängt James seine Hand ab und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander.

„Gute Nacht.", flüstert James, küsst ihn noch einmal, lässt seine Hand los und schlüpft aus Sirius' Bett. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit tappt er hinüber zu seinem eigenen. Sirius hört das leise Rascheln der Vorhänge, dann ist es still im Raum, bis auf den gleichmäßigen Atem von Peter und Remus.

Sirius liegt da, sieht durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge hinüber zu James' Bett und hört seinem eigenen Herzschlag zu, der nur langsam wieder seine normale Frequenz aufnimmt. Wie viel jetzt anders ist zwischen ihm und James, wie viel dieser eine Kuss verändert hat, das wird wohl erst der Morgen zeigen.


End file.
